


Extinción

by beck45



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: extraño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beck45/pseuds/beck45
Summary: Miró por la ventana asustado, esperando verlo que ya no existe, pero por mucho que lo piense o lo desee no regresaremos al apacible tiempo que vivimos, ha desaparecido, solo quedan las ruinas, los recuerdos dolorosos.





	Extinción

Miró por la ventana asustado, esperando verlo que ya no existe, pero por mucho que lo piense o lo desee no regresaremos al apacible tiempo que vivimos, ha desaparecido, solo quedan las ruinas, los recuerdos dolorosos.

Los árboles presentan un color enfermizo entre amarillento y anaranjado, lo cual me demuestra que todo afuera no volvería a ser normal, aquella vegetación extraña que se movía con el viento parecía convulsionarse a punto de vomitar alguna aberración, sin embargo, nada pasó, es solo la ilusión, una paranoia justificable ante tales acontecimientos.

Las nubes coloreadas por aquella ruptura en el cielo comenzaban a moverse erráticamente indicando que pronto llovería, mi corazón se contrajo, este hecho climático en otros momentos no significaría nada para nadie, bueno tal vez si se encontraba uno afuera cuando ocurría seria molesto o inconveniente, había quienes les gustaba disfrutar viendo como las gotas de agua llenaban todo y se convertían en charcos o pequeños riachuelos en el suelo, sí, eso era antes, ahora solo puedes intentar evadirla y cerrar los ojos para esperar a que pase, que el olor a sangre se disperse suavemente al terminar.

El agua despierta a las criaturas que yacen en suelo impasibles, lo cual pasa a menudo, escucho la tierra estremecerse y el grito de algunos sobrevivientes que quieren ayuda, pero ya no podemos ofrecerla con tanta facilidad.

―Debemos escondernos en el sótano― murmura alguien, asiento con la cabeza, es hora de correr a las entrañas de la tierra el único lugar seguro, nos hemos acostumbrado a ello, eso asusta ¿Cuándo es que esto se volvió lo común?, con pesadez le sigo, ¿Algún día volveremos a sentir la brisa tocando nuestro rostro sin miedo?

Me dejé caer en el incómodo, frio, pero seguro piso, volví a mi estado de meditación, comencé a reflexionar, obviamente mis cavilaciones no fueron alentadoras, no encontraba salida alguna a nuestra situación.

Los truenos estremecieron el aire, el sonido de la lluvia aumentó, apenas dejaba escuchar uno que otro suspiro de los que descansábamos ocultos en la oscuridad, algunos aun rezaban esperando ser escuchados por un dios que posiblemente ya había sido exterminado.

El ruido aumentó, un jadeo infernal resonó por todas partes, así como un gruñido ahogado, las pisadas de gente buscando un refugio desesperadamente se escucharon, difícilmente saldrían victoriosos, aquellas criaturas no dejaban nada escapar, es por eso que todos nos escondíamos, una vez que quedabas dentro de su visión podías darte por muerto.

Pasamos muchas horas en el sótano, poco a poco la mayoría concilió el sueño, pero yo no podía, me levanté, conocía perfectamente el lugar, no había cambiado mucho salvo que quitamos algunas máquinas, para poder escondernos con más eficiencia.

Con un poco de impaciencia y con mucho cuidado subí las escaleras, solo para cerciorarme que ya podíamos salir, sin embargo, la lluvia no había parado aunque si menguó un poco, quería comer, pero exponerme a las ventanas ahora no era una buena idea, así que me resigné a volver a mi lugar esperando que en un tiempo más ya pudiera salir, no faltaba tanto para el amanecer.

―No te vio nadie― una voz que identificaba muy bien resonó suave, no queriendo delatar mi imprudencia del todo.

―No, solo escudriñe un poco― fue todo lo que se dijo, el silencio reinó, eso me hacía sentir más desesperación, era inconcebible el cambio espantoso que se había hecho en todo nuestro alrededor y en nosotros mismos.

Sin Embargo, debía dejar de pensar tanto y dormir o me volvería loco, no faltaba mucho para ello, cerré mis ojos y me acomodé, comencé a escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones, así como el constante golpeteo de la llovizna en la construcción, no pasó mucho para que el reposo me asaltara pues estaba agotado

En mi sueño, el sol ardía con intensidad como en un día claro de verano, sin una nube que lo cubriera, sin embargo, el color de este era extraño, negro, como una ciénaga que podría tragarte entero, no debo estar aquí, era una sensación de alerta, en aquel insólito panorama no había ni una sola ave que surcara el cielo, eché un vistazo al suelo y ahí encontré a las criaturas aladas muertas, un leve horror comenzaba apoderarse de mí.

Decidí avanzar para alejarme del olor a putrefacción que comenzaba a llenar el ambiente como si recién mis sentidos lo hubieran detectado al percatarme de lo que había en el suelo, tan solo unos metros adelante se encontraba un bosque muy parecido al que había fuera de la cabaña solo que este se encontraba desolado, de un color gris marchito como si un incendio hubiera tenido lugar ahí, pero no había marcas de fuego u olor a humo, los árboles a los cuales me acerqué tenían un aspecto anquilosado de hecho muchos parecían podridos como si su vida hubiera escapado ya hace mucho tiempo.

Continúe avanzando con paso presuroso, no lograba ver nada más que los árboles que se extendían sobre todo el paraje, no es real me repetí esto una y otra vez, intentaba darme aliento aunque no me ayudó mucho, que no fuera real no lo hacía menos aterrador, era la cosa con las pesadillas.

Terminó de atravesar aquel bosque el desagradable olor había desaparecido, frente a mi estaba mi hogar, diferente por completo, los arcos de las puertas estaban retorcidos dándole la impresión de que eran bocas gritando ¿Debería ingresar? Me di valor y lo hice.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, la luz no lograba penetrar volví a decirme que esto era un sueño no podía dañarme al menos nunca había sucedido, sin embargo, la negrura del lugar me hizo retroceder era peligroso un lugar donde no podías ver no auguraba nada bueno, negué con la cabeza y me decidí a dar media vuelta, la salida ya no estaba ahí.

Esta es la cúspide, era el momento donde todo lo terrible pasaba para después despertar, una risa suave me hizo darme la vuelta nuevamente, nada, absolutamente nada, un resplandor salió de mi mano me conmocione un poco, el fuego azul brotaba de ella era como el de…

―Te encontré ― una mano fuerte me sujetó y la imagen de Bill apareció repentinamente, el terror me invadió, di un salto, sujeté mi cara estaba de nuevo en el sótano, tranquilicé mis nervios y me levanté.

―Te ves terrible ― la suave voz de Pacífica me hizo mirarla al parecer éramos los primeros en despertar.

―No eres quien para decirlo estas igual ― le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

―Estas en un error yo siempre me veo mejor que cualquier Pines― era un intento estúpido de humor pero era la poca normalidad que teníamos.

―Bien te lo concedo eres más bonita que cualquiera de nosotros ―

―Ha terminado de llover salgamos tengo algo de hambre ― asentí, ninguno hablo de como pasó la noche era muy evidente todos padecíamos del mismo mal, pesadillas interminables despiertos o dormidos, ambos nos asomamos con cuidado, la luz del sol imperaba afuera.

Salimos echando vistazos breves por las ventanas no había nada que temer por ahora.

―La comida está disminuyendo tarde o temprano tendremos que salir ― Pacífica y yo volteamos Candy y Grenda se nos estaban uniendo.

―Lo sé no podemos seguir así ― Tomé un poco del café y ofrecí a las demás todas parecían muy decaídas como era lo esperado.

― ¿A quiénes les toca salir hoy? ―El tío Stan fue el siguiente en aparecer.

―A mí ― dije un tanto tranquilo.

―Entonces a mí también― dijo Grenda usualmente nos toca salir juntos a recolectar para comer y poder sobrevivir, esto es cada vez más difícil hay muchas personas en la cabaña, por eso no podemos ayudar a nadie, las cosas ya son de por si difíciles.

Después de comer algo nos alistamos para salir, era riesgoso hacerlo más tarde, la mañana era el momento, ambos llevamos mochilas grandes para poder traer suficientes suministros.

―Note alejes ― le dije, ella asintió, era muy fuerte sí, pero ninguno era nada comparado con lo que nos esperaba, a pesar de la luz solar aún estaban ahí, todos ellos, las entidades que fueron atraídos hasta aquí en busca de comida igual que nosotros, aprovecharán cualquier oportunidad para atraparnos un pequeño descuido nos costaría todo.

El avance hacia la ciudad fue como siempre complicado, el miedo flotaba alrededor nuestro, la ciudad yacía ahí sombría, sus calles vacías y desordenadas mantenían la sensación postapocalíptica.

La mano de mi compañera sujetó mi hombro sacándome de mis ensoñaciones me indico con señas que debíamos escondernos, el temblor de la tierra dejo en claro que era lo que se acercaba, ambos nos ocultamos dentro de un edificio, alejamos nuestros cuerpos de las ventanas.

Aquella cabeza con mano estaba deambulando, no era difícil evadirla en primer lugar pero si tenías la mala suerte de que te sujetara estabas perdido, ahorrar energías era lo mejor, evitar ser vistos la prioridad — ¿Crees que se haya ido? ― ella no hablo solo movió su boca sabía bien que yo lo entendería, negué con la cabeza.

Esa cosa se había vuelto más inteligente, se movía y esperaba el tiempo para que algún incauto saliera de su escondite para rápidamente atraparlo, desafortunadamente eso pasó, lograron escuchar un suéltame, una llamada de auxilio que no sería respondida.

―Vámonos esta distraído― ambos salimos con cuidado moviéndonos entre calles pequeñas para no ser detenidos, el sonido de la carne siendo masticada era suficiente advertencia para ir con cuidado.

Logramos llegar al centro comercial, estaba completamente solo, las luces ya no alumbraban los pasillos estaban arruinados, cosas tiradas, mensajes garabateados de ayuda que no servían de nada en este punto, ubicaciones que no debieron ser escritas, seguramente esos ya no estaban vivos y si lo estaban lo lamentaba gravemente por ellos, su destino no debió ser mejor, entraron con cuidado el oscuro lugar parecía que deseaba tragarlos.

—¿Por dónde?

—A la derecha es el camino más estrecho y si algo pasa podemos correr con más facilidad — había memorizado el mapa del lugar, revisado todos los sitios por donde huir si se necesitaba, la paranoia que antes parecía molesta para todos era muy útil en una situación así.

Llegaron a la parte donde podrían encontrar suministros enlatados, en algún punto la comida también escasearía ahí debían comenzar a pensar que es lo que harían cuando pasara, habían comenzado a plantar algunas cosas en la parte de afuera de la cabaña protegiendo ese pequeño jardín con el hechizo de Stanford, hizo una mueca, debía haber una forma de rescatarlo

Intenté algo pero no salió como esperaba solo había empeorado las cosas, faltaban dos personas, porque al igual que ella decidieron darles la espalda a los demás, me sentí tan mal por Gideon realmente confió en mí y fracase terriblemente.

Las ganas de llorar aparecieron ¿De quién era la culpa? ¿Suya? Por ser descuidado y no fijarse que su hermana se llevó la mochila equivocada ¿De Mabel por hacer esa escena sin dejarlo explicar?

Lo único que puedo decir es que esta todo realmente jodido— tenemos que hacer algo — murmuró y la chica lo volteo a ver, no supo que expresión tenía en su rostro después de que lo escuchó.

—Lo siento — fue lo último que dije antes de reanudar con lo que estábamos haciendo, no debía preocuparla, tenía que controlarse, se movieron con cautela sin embargo esto no garantizaba su completa seguridad, una mano le sujeto de su muñeca cuando estaban por partir, inmediatamente se dio cuenta, no era humano, las escamas rasposas le apretaron con fuerza haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Era uno de esos monstruos, a los cuales se le había indicado que debía matarlo, los ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad le hicieron sentir que la garganta se le cerraba, el golpe que dio Grenda con su enorme fuerza logro descolocarlo y hacer que se liberara, ambos corrieron, esto no resultaría bien se detuvo en un recoveco, le dio su mochila.

—Puedes llevarlas lo distraeré

—No te voy a dejar solo

—Estaré bien, soy más rápido y tenemos más oportunidad si nos vamos por separado recuerda los caminos y trata de que no te vean, nos encontraremos en la cabaña — hubo una leve protesta, pero ella sabía que era necesario, la vi partir, aquella enfurecida criatura nos buscaba.

Hice ruido para atraerla, le daría tiempo de escapar para estar a salvo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, no eran muy listos, todos eran brutalmente peligrosos y eso les hacía tener exceso de confianza lo cual le daba la oportunidad de adelantarse un poco, con un estante lo aplaste era momento de correr, hice que me viera para alejarlo de la ruta que tomaría Grenda.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan mi agilidad había mejorado mucho, la adrenalina me hacía tener la fuerza para correr más rápido, conocía mejor que todos ellos el lugar y la ciudad.

—Buena estrategia es una lástima que solo funcione con ellos — me congele por un segundo, la voz era conocida, solía estar en las pesadillas de todos, sin embargo, no voltee, no lo haría seguí, mi camino y la risa se hizo fuerte.

Podía huir de los otros siempre había una salida, de él era una causa perdida, la otra vez lo logré solo porque el interés en él era mínimo, no le servía, mando a sus subordinados a atraparlo, lo cual no pudieron hacer ¿Por qué estaba Bill ahí ahora?

El camino estaba cerrado no le sorprendió era parte de lo que el demonio podía hacer, alterar toda la realidad, era cierto sus planes solo servían contra los vasallos, el rey era diferente, se quedó mirando la pared que estaba enfrente de él, estaba perdido, espero que ella llegara a la cabaña y estuviera bien.

Con la poca valentía que le quedaba se dio la vuelta, no se encontró con nadie, esperaba mirarlo ahí burlándose de su débil intento, era una trampa, no podía evitar lo inevitable, intentó dar un paso, pero tarde se dio cuenta que el suelo lo había capturad, en una especie de arenas movedizas, se sintió en pánico.

Iba a ser una muerte realmente horrible ser aplastado poco a poco, su tren de pensamiento se detuvo cuando el suelo se solidificó, le causo un escozor terrible cuando la presión se hizo sobre su piel.

—¿Cómo escaparas de esto pequeño pino? — la voz juguetona y burlona vino esta vez de detrás de él.

—Sabes que no puedo huir, para que la pregunta —estaba resignado no sobreviviría le hubiera gustado despedirse de todos se sintió miserable.

—Bueno es porque lograste escapar de una de las prisiones más difíciles o imposibles de eludir una que te da lo que quieres — me puse aún más tenso si es que se podía sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

—Me hace preguntarme ¿No había algo que desearas? No, no es eso, puedo leerte te dio lo que querías… — estaba aquí por curiosidad ¿Quién sabe qué pasaría después de satisfacerse?

—Todo era falso — no iba a sobrevivir a diferencia de mi tío Ford no tengo una utilidad.

—Una mentira si, sin embargo, era convincente es por eso que no quiso salir y no solo ella sino esos chicos tampoco ¿No es eso triste? Te lo dije aquella vez —unas manos gruesas, algo grandes me tomaron por la espalda sujetando mis hombros, tirando de mi hacia atrás, no pude evitar mi sorpresa cuando lo vi, tenía un cuerpo humano, parpadee varias veces, pensé que por el miedo estaba alucinando esto.

Una persona de cabello rubio y tez clara, su ojo dorado brillaba con intensidad, sus facciones suaves sin embargo estaban llenas de ese desdén que siempre tenía, mirándonos como las pobres criaturas insignificantes que éramos.

—Estoy hablándote concéntrate o acabaras con mi buen humor— Salí de mi sorpresa y desvié un poco la mirada ¿Era triste? Si demasiado.

—Tenías razón — cuando fui engañado aquella vez lo dijo ¿Qué ha hecho ella por ti? Nada y seguirá así, lo repitió varias veces, lo visito en ocasiones en sus sueños, te traicionará, no quiso pensar en eso su hermana era la única en que podía confiar en este pueblo o eso pensó

—Lo sé, pocas veces me equivoco— se quedó en silencio esperando alguna otra palabra.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? No creo que solo sea para decir te lo dije— intentaba mantenerse tranquilo sin embargo el nerviosismo no lo dejaba, Bill no perdería su tiempo solo así, había alguna razón por la que seguía vivo y bien.

—Quiero entrar en tu mente — fue instintivo, su cuerpo intento liberarse un esfuerzo inútil ya que tenía los pies atrapados en el cemento, aquello era realmente grave no quería pasar por esa experiencia otra vez.

—Es divertido ver como intentas aun sabiendo que es inútil.

—¿Para qué, no tengo nada que te sirva? — su voz sonó como un sollozo su careta se había caído.

—¿Seguro? Pino, Pino, Pino—la expresión feliz que tenía desapareció, el enojo y un poco de frustración se asomó brevemente — ¡Oh! lo tienes, Ford también, pero es mucho más complicado que lo obtenga de él, aguanta bien las torturas — su alegría volvió al decir eso último.

Las personas que eran atrapadas vivas no tenían un buen final, lo vio con sus propios ojos, ser desmembrados, mordidos, despellejados solo por diversión para finalmente ser comidos por aquellos monstruos, imagino a su tío en aquella situación, se negó a dejar pasar las imágenes por su cabeza.

—Preocupado por él ¿Cierto? Digamos que lo mantengo entero, no lo he deformado aun, si eso te preocupa— Bill sabía que con cada palabra estaba lastimándome, que era una tortura para el saber el costo de sus propios errores.

—Por cierto, Gideon te manda saludos, es increíble como lo convenciste y todo para nada — un leve gemido salió de su garganta la culpa le carcomió, cualquier cosa que le sucediera era su error, lo lamentaba profundamente y todo fue por la idiota idea que tuvo de rescatar a Mabel.

—¿Quieres ayudarlos? Oh sí, eso es lo que quieres a Stanley al pequeño y regordete Gideon así como a todos los de esa cabaña, tengo un trato para ti — tenía curiosidad si esto les compraba una oportunidad valdría la pena escucharlo.

—¿Qué es?

—Oh interesado, muy bien, sé que leíste esos diarios de Ford donde anotaba todo, fue precipitado deshacerme de ellos, en tu pequeña mente están, si me dejas entrar a buscarlos puedo darte la redención que buscas, un pequeño lugar donde todos ustedes estén bien y a salvo, nadie los molestará, no intentaran comerlos —

—¿Cómo saber que cumplirás? —no sería la primera vez que me ofrece algo y no cumple con su parte, no podía darle acceso para hacerlo y perjudicarnos más —quiero una garantía — vi su ojo brillar con intensidad ya que era una forma de decirle que aceptaba aunque no estaba concretando el trato aquí.

—Te la daré— mis ojos no pudieron mantenerse abiertos, fui inducido al sueño, la oscuridad dentro de mi mente se alboroto, pero el miedo no apareció, solo la tranquilidad de la inconciencia.

Cuando recobré el conocimiento me encontré en un lugar desconocido la poca paz que conseguí desapareció, recordé entonces la extraña platica, las dudas me invadieron ¿Por qué quería los diarios?

Se dio cuenta algo lo estaba deteniendo —Dipper— la voz le hizo buscar por la habitación, no estaba seguro de que sentir cuando vio a su tío Ford ahí, en un charco de sangre, se levantó de donde estaba para ir con él, las heridas eran graves, algunas estaban infectadas ya, no comprendió como es que podía siquiera aguantar esto.

—¿Qué te han hecho? — fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Bill, aguanta bien las torturas, no pudo evitar llorar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — aquella pregunta lo descolocó, no supo cómo contestar.

—No estoy seguro, me atraparon cuando buscaba comida y luego me dijo algo sobre los diarios— no estaba tan seguro de todos los acontecimientos — sobre darme una garantía para hacer un trato y dejarlo entrar a mi mente — no iba a mentirle así que dijo todo.

La cara de su pariente le hizo sentir incomodo supuso que todo era una trampa, pero era imposible huir, no era igual que tratar de escapar de aquellas máquinas de la nave espacial, Bill ahora era un dios de la destrucción, un dios mitológico que se alimentaba de las pesadillas de aquellos a su alrededor, aun de sus aliados, como un relato de Lovecraft algo indetenible para sus mentes.

—Debes intentar correr, lo único que me mantiene a salvo es su arreglo conmigo de no entrar en mi mente, hay una barrera que no lo deja salir, debes llevarte a los demás al limite de esta.

—¿Estas pidiéndome que te abandone? — dije exaltado, no era la primera vez que me lo pedía no sería la última tampoco.

—No puedes hacer nada

—Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte atrás— él toco apenas mi mano y hubo una sonrisa difícil , no tenía que decir nada, era un entendimiento mutuo, sobrevive, sin embargo, era difícil por no decir imposible.

—No sé si pueda salir de aquí —era estúpido pensarlo ambos lo sabíamos, pero él creía en mí.

—No puedes — la voz vino de alguna parte de la habitación, Bill estaba ahí con una expresión difícil de descifrar, esta pronto se convirtió en una de aburrimiento.

—Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Seis dedos, la cosa es que quien de los dos sucumbirá primero— me sujetó del cuello apartándome de mi herido tío.

—¿Quién aceptara el trato primero? —

—Nadie aceptara nada Bill esto… — la risa que partió de su boca nos dio escalofríos a los dos.

—Dipper estaba muy interesado en ello pidió una garantía si es que aceptaba — los ojos cansados de Ford se posaron con detenimiento en mí, lo noto, lo roto que me encuentro en este momento.

—Déjalo ir —

—Lo haré si me das lo que quiero lo obtendré de ti o de él ¿No es cierto Pequeño Pino? — esto era una negociación de rehenes en realidad, no entendí la situación, porque decirme algo completamente diferente antes, “él realmente aguanta las torturas” esas palabras retornaron a mí, no está tratando de tener un convenio.

—No dirás nada ni para salvarlo, no es eso triste — acaricio mi cabello — se enfrentó a mi antes para rescatarte casi lo devoran, confió en que podía hacer algo por ti, aunque su fuerza no es ni cercana a algo peligroso y tú no puedes hacer nada por él, ni lo más mínimo —

—Protegeré al mundo sé que lo entiende — lo hacía, pero aquella voz en mi cabeza me decía es lo mismo siempre, eres prescindible, no importa que tanto te esfuerces non serás el elegido de nadie, dedico un pensamiento a Stan, el único que lo hizo esforzarse y que le reconocía.

—Solo él comprende — había leído mi mente— ni Ford ni tu hermana lo hacen, cada uno siendo egoísta, tomando el control de las decisiones de otros e intentan forzarte a aceptarlo ¿Cuándo preguntaron? ¿Es obligación tuya tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones? déjame decirte algo— no me resistí deje que me moviera a su voluntad.

—Ford aquí presente no pensó en más que si mismo y su ambición, me culpa, pero estas son las consecuencias de sus acciones, no de las tuyas, has tomado responsabilidades por su ego unas que no te tocan y no solo tú, Stanley, lloro e hizo lo imposible por regresarlo, la pelea inicio porque se negó a destruir su investigación, sin los diarios yo no estaría aquí — eso era verdad, siempre se quiere atribuir a otros las acciones tomadas por ellos, temblé de miedo esto era manipulación y estaba cayendo en ella.

—Quiere que resuelvas lo que el creo, se niega a verlo pero este es el mundo que deseo desde el fondo de su corazón, todo es anormal, justo como quería

—¡Eso no es cierto! — el grito lleno la sala, parecía que el demonio toco una fibra sensible.

—Lo es, mira nada más tu reacción— la burla no se hizo esperar — déjame regalarte un dato más de hecho a ambos— la forma en que esas palabras fueron dichas, cargadas de diversión con regodeo era un presagio de algo desagradable.

—La ruptura no se quebró, me fue entregada por tu hermana a cambio de su aspiración ¿Por qué crees que ella obtuvo un mundo perfecto? Uno donde no sufriría y no habría nadie que la contradijera, un lugar donde sus deseos egoístas se cumplieran, en donde te sustituyó— eso último fue dicho de manera baja susurrando, era solo para que lo oyera yo, lo sabe, que duele terriblemente el ser rechazado.

—Es aquí donde te daré tu garantía, dame lo que necesito y al igual que el trato con Estrella fugaz cumpliré mi palabra, de hecho, te daré un mejor incentivo — sus labios tocaron mi oreja — te dejare vengarte, haremos que ella sufra en este mundo que vea lo que provocó, dejare que todos sepan que lo inicio todo, que tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo y no le importo.

—Dipper no lo escuches no puedes confiar en él—

—¿Y en ti sí? Porque tu hermano no pudo— parecía que habría una pelea, decidí detenerla.

—Solo una cosa más quiero que mamá y papá estén a salvo — ellos eran inocentes en todo este caos, nunca sabrían los errores que esta familia cometió, quería para ellos un dulce sueño.

Escuche un leve no, lamento decepcionarte, pero es fácil para mí la alternativa aquí, no puedo dejar atrás a los que me han tendido la mano.

—Mantén tu palabra todos a salvo

—¿No te he dado ya la suficiente garantía? De todas maneras, no me importa dejar a un par de ustedes libres con tal de obtener todo el control— estrechamos las manos, mi conciencia fue tomada lentamente, unos dedos escarbaron dentro de todo lo que tenía, datos que pensé nunca podría recordar de nuevo, momentos incomodos, secretos oscuros, deseos.

—Concéntrate en la barrera— me estaba guiando para hacer el proceso más fácil ¿Había leído algo sobre eso? Es verdad una ecuación venia en el primer diario.

—Eso es, sabía que tu podías conseguir la respuesta — el muchacho estaba medio inconsciente siendo manipulado por la magia, la mente humana lo guarda todo, ferviente fanático del trabajo de su tío era de esperarse que tuviera lo que yo quería, estaba claro como el agua.

Estaba encantado, fue un viaje suave, pocas personas tenían su mente tan ordenada, déjame darte una recompensa por ser tan cooperativo, convirtió aquellas ensoñaciones oscuras en sentimientos poderosos, ¿Qué es más fuerte que el rencor? ¿Qué el dolor? Nada, solo el sentimiento de amor, pero incluso ese se acabará consumiendo frente a la oscuridad.

—Vuélvete despiadado para mí —

La cabeza me dolía bastante, sentía náuseas, supuse que eran consecuencias de dejarlo jugar con mi cabeza, me senté y recibí un vaso con agua junto con alguna especie de pastilla— gracias — no medite mucho que pasaba hasta que oí la voz armoniosa.

—Bastante educado ahora ¿No? — la tensión regreso a mi cuerpo, estuve apunte de levantarme y salir corriendo, su mano no me lo permitió.

—Cálmate ahora somos socios, debo darte lo que pediste, necesitaba que estuvieras despierto para eso

—Creo que el que está siendo demasiado educado es otro — no podía simplemente confiar en quien había vuelto todo una gran pesadilla.

—Solo es una cortesía, no esperes esto más tiempo, levántate es hora — fui tomado de la mano y prácticamente arrastrado por el lugar, no reconocí nada, no podría siquiera recordar por donde habíamos pasado nada tenía un sentido, el aire golpeo mi rostro, la sensación de vértigo se instaló en mi estómago.

No mire hacia abajo, la ciudad se veía lamentable desde la perspectiva de siempre, no necesitaba ver el horror por completo, bloque todo pensamiento, concéntrate, no sabes que está pasando, me sentía completamente desorientado.

Llegamos a la cabaña del misterio afuera se encontraba Stan ayudando a Gideon que se veía realmente mal en todo sentido — lo siento — fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, su condición era mi culpa, le di esperanzas basadas en una ilusión.

—Pensé que me dejarías ahí siempre — no supe a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

—La buena voluntad de Pino te saco de ahí, no suelo ser bueno con los traidores — Gideon apenas reparo en mí, entendió que mi disculpa era con él y solo asintió suavemente.

—No todo sale como uno planea, puedo entender—el sabor amargo del fracaso estaba en ambos creímos en una persona cobarde que nos puso uno en contra del otro, por alguien que jamás entendería.

Aquel breve momento de calma se vio interrumpido cuando todos reconocieron a la persona que estaba conmigo después de la declaración que soltó.

—¿Dipper qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?

Le interrumpí —estoy bien solo vengo a decirles que he cambiado una oportunidad para nosotros— todos prestaron atención.

—Yo solo quiero que ustedes estén bien es lo único que deseaba, Gracias Tío por confiar en mi — solo él sabía lo que había pasado realmente con mi hermana, escucho mis consejos, no puso el peso en mí, sino que lo compartió conmigo.

—No sé qué hiciste, pero estoy orgulloso ya que trataste de salvarnos —me sonríe con tristeza esto se sentía como una despedida.

—Eres una gran persona, aunque tu hermano no pueda verlo, siempre esforzándote, yo también estoy orgulloso de que seas mi tío, es hora de descansar y no tener más miedo — todo a nuestro alrededor cambió, era una distorsión, un buen tramo de tierra regreso a la normalidad, apartado de toda la desolación que había.

—¿Dipper? – sonaba cada vez más preocupado.

— Aun debo hacer otras cosas, sin embargo, este es nuestro pequeño pedazo de paz, ha prometido que no los tocará por favor manténganse bien — el tío Stan hizo un pequeño intento de alcanzarme pero ya no estábamos ahí, mordí mi labio suavemente, deseé con todas mis energías que mi esfuerzo valiera la pena.

—Estamos aquí — aquella gran esfera de color rosa se encontraba frente a mí, todos mis sentimientos chocaron, odie ese lugar, mientras nosotros yacíamos miserables en las ruinas de lo que fue una bella ciudad, los que se encontraban ahí estaban injustamente protegidos ¿Qué hicieron para merecerlo?

—Destruyeron todo lo que era para obtener lo que deseaban — no dije nada, sabía que podía escuchar mis turbulentos pensamientos, sin embargo, esta vez no me molesté que lo hiciera porque coincidía con su razonamiento, eso fue terrorífico.

—Está bien —parecía una respuesta aleatoria, no lo era por supuesto, algo en mi se rompió ahí, entonces era momento de desgarrar a los que estaban a salvo, destrozar sus sueños, dejarlos sentir lo que yo, al ser desterrado en un juicio estúpido, ser realmente abandonado por alguien que debía quererte.

—Siempre apartado, dejado de lado, lo principal era lo que ella quería nunca lo tuyo, esperando tu sumisión — mordí mi labio porque eso parecía real, nunca nadie escuchaba mi voz, solo Stan lo cual era hasta irónico, seguro estaba preocupado por él.

—Terminemos con esto— la esfera fue arrastrada al centro de la ciudad los pocos sobrevivientes corrieron como cucarachas asustadas no sabiendo que esperar esta vez. El instinto puede ser mucho más fuerte que la razón.

Bill hizo un movimiento con su mano libre aquella que no me sostenía, recito una especia de palabras extrañas acompañadas de un fuerte tumulto de magia, arriba de nosotros un arcoíris multicolor termino de expandirse, la barrera de la que hablaban se había ido.

La siguiente fue la Burbuja, lentamente desbaratándose, la protección impuesta en ella se desvaneció, los que se encontraban dentro sorprendidos por la interrupción de su sueño gritaron, sus pulmones fueron llenados entonces por el ambiente viciado de muerte y desesperación.

—No ¿Qué está pasando? — el aullido de horror cruzo sus pechos era mucho peor de lo que sus mentes podrían procesar, de lo que recordaban, Mabel se arrodillo, parecía estar orando, era hora de que alguno de nosotros lo hiciera por muy tarde que fuera.

—Bienvenidos a la realidad — les dijo lo que yo quería escuchar, esta era mi recompensa suponía, se sentía agradable, la angustia no tardaría en llegar, más aun cuando posaron sus ojos en nosotros.

—¡Dipper! — las voces dijeron mi nombre al unísono, las esperanzas aparecieron en sus miradas, la culpa también, ya era demasiado tarde, no deseaba nada de ellos, no podrían dármelo de todas formas.

Di un leve giro para mirar a Bill, entonces asentí. Su voz retumbante se deslizo por todas las nuevas partes de su dominio —Hola sacos de carne, mi nombre es Bill Cipher, estoy avisándoles este es el momento de rendición, sean todos bienvenidos a la ardiente fiebre y pesadillas que serán su hogar, todos pueden agradecerle esto a dos personas — hubo una leve pausa y en el cielo apareció la imagen de mi hermana junto con la de Ford.

—Sin ellos esto no sería posible, ambos me dieron el paso a su dimensión, a sus vidas, aunque esto es más obra de Mabel quien decidió cambiar la libertad de todos ustedes por un deseo de un verano eterno— aquella implicación hizo que Soos y Wendy la vieran.

Ella cayo en cuenta apenas de su error — No, eso no fue — sin embargo, no pudo continuar sabía la culpa que tenía, esos dos tendrán momentos difíciles la gente no perdona fácilmente, la multitud no es amable con los que son egoístas.

Intento pedir mi ayuda, no se la daría, el demonio que me tenía entre brazos dio su ubicación, las personas los buscarían querían justicia, venganza en realidad, se les estaba dando la oportunidad de cazarlos, los demonios de las calles se apartaron ante el mandato.

—Ya no puedo ayudarte — negué levemente cuando su mano fue extendida a mí —Tuviste tu oportunidad de ayudarnos y no lo hiciste, tú me dejaste solo es tu turno de sobrevivir aquí — las suplicas se hicieron, pero no quería escucharlas ella no atiendo a las mías, y ellos decidieron secundarla en eso.

No se preocuparon por mí ni un poco, no pensaron en que me pasaría una vez fui expulsado, no me preocuparé de lo que les pase —¿Qué le has hecho? — la voz de Wendy se escuchó fuerte, preocupada y algo desgastada también había un poco de decepción.

—¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, hasta una buena persona puede quebrarse cuando es abandonada deberías pensar ¿Qué le hiciste tú? Aunque no hay mucho tiempo deberían empezar a correr ya vienen por ustedes —

Sostuvieron a Mabel en brazos comenzaron la huida apenas con tiempo — ¿Qué pasará con ellos? – no veía una posible solución para como estaban las cosas.

—Morirán ya sean por los humanos o lo que este en el bosque, te recuerdo no solo ustedes se vieron afectados, en aquella pequeña choza hay criaturas que encontraron refugio con ustedes— la expectativa del fallecimiento me hizo retroceder tal vez era demasiado.

—Ya no hay tiempo para eso, es tarde para los arrepentimientos—

—No, supongo que no — esto es lo que escogí, no sería como ellos aceptaré las consecuencias de mis acciones, era hora de afrontar lo último, no era tan ingenuo para pensar que saldría bien de esta situación siempre había un truco.

—¿Qué pasara ahora conmigo?

— Te dije, ahora eres mi socio, tendrás el asiento de primera fila para ver el hundimiento del universo, te dejare ver cuando los despedacen, ¿Es emocionante Mason?

— Veamos como todo cae en el abismo —respondí, hubo algún momento en el que pensé que podríamos salvarnos, un pequeño destello de luz en mi interior, me pregunto su hubiera tenido un día más, solo un día más ¿Algo habría cambiado? Sé que no, así que por favor recemos entonces por la salvación de los malvados, de aquellos que nos han abandonado.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este fic estuvo en mi tintero mucho tiempo, ammm pues que les digo XD, es mas que nada un agradecimiento a una usuario que me nomino en otro lado para un concurso


End file.
